Edge Of Forever
by Hjalmar
Summary: The last moment in life doesn't have to be dramatic.


I owe so much to my lovely beta **si_star_x** . She helped me a lot and also came up with the title! THANK YOU FOREVER!

* * *

><p>There's something tickling his nostrils.<br>It smells fresh and green, and does he have grass in his nose?

He feels warm too, bright light shining behind his eyelids.

Conclusion? He's laying in the sun, in the grass. Wow, he's so smart sometimes.

Why? That's a whole new mystery.

His eyes are heavy but he forces them open, only to find himself looking into - well, the grass, but also... Dean's eyes? Dean, who's laying very close, staring at him.

"Hey." He says because there's not much to say. He hopes for an explanation.

"Hey." Is the only thing Dean says back.

No explanation then. So Sam tries to think, tries really hard to remember why they're laying in the grass. But he comes up with nothing except a throbbing pain in the back of his skull.

"I hit my head?" Sam asks then.

"Uh huh." Dean answers.

Wow, Dean, Mr. Informative.

OK. Grass, sun, concussion and quiet brother. Hunt?

"You okay?" Sam asks then, because this is really strange. Something is obviously going on.

"I'm fine, Sammy." Deans says and continues staring at him.

"Dean, why... why are we laying down?"

"You hit your head." Dean answers simply.

Which kind of makes Sam pretty frustrated. "Yeah, I get why_ I'm _laying down, but why are you?"

If Dean shrugs, Sam can't see it, because as he established before, he can only see grass and Dean's eyes. And not much of either, because his eyelids are so heavy he has to struggle. Concussions really suck.

"Are we getting up soon?" Sam asks.

Dean smiles, or Sam thinks so, because his eyes are smiling.

"Yeah Sammy, we'll get up soon, okay? We're just gonna stay like this for a while."

Sam nods, or he tries to but it doesn't really work. "Did we get it?" he asks.

"Get what?"

"Whatever we were hunting" Sam asks, because really, he has no idea.

"Yeah, we got it Sammy". Dean shifts a little and brings up a hand to his eye to itch. A hand which is very bloody.

"Dean, your hand-"

"It's not mine Sammy. Told you I was alright".

Sam close his eyes for a few seconds and finds it very hard to open them again. He hears some birds far away, concentrates on the sound and opens his eyes to find that Dean is still looking at him.  
>He wants to turn to look around, but realizes he can't. It should freak him out but he finds it doesn't.<p>

"I can't move..." He says, because he feels like at least Dean should worry about it.

"Yeah, I know." Dean says calmly.

"Oh."

They lay like that for a while, listening to the birds chipping away like the whole worlds wants to listen to them.

"Does it hurt?" Dean asks, and Sam can hear how it breaks, even if he wasn't supposed to.

"No." He answers. Because it doesn't.

"It's nice weather today" He says and Dean snorts.

"The weather, Sammy?"

"What?" Sam says, and he smiles. "They said it was going to rain. I like this though. The sun feels good."

He must have closed his eyes for a bit after that, because he has to struggle to open them again.  
>The birds are still singing. the sun is still shining and Dean is still staring at him. But his brother's eyes are wet this time, and Dean quickly puts his hand up again to hide it.<p>

"The sun," Sam says, and his voice sounds much weaker, "Will make it harder to wash out the blood."

He can hear Dean take a deep shaky breath, sees his eyes smile again. "Don't you worry about that Sammy, okay?"

Sam tries to nod again without success.

"I think we should get some rest at the motel after this," Sam says quietly, even though he knows he's not going to the motel.

It takes some time for Dean to answer and when he does it, it comes out quieter, almost as though he has to control it. "You can... you can take some rest now if you want Sammy. I'll watch over you."

Sam smiles. He's tired, maybe he should.

"You always do." He replies, knowing that it was an awkward line but Dean doesn't tease him about it.

"Yeah... I do Sammy." He answers instead.

Sam smiles again and drifts off, his eyes fluttering closed not to open again.

And if Dean holds his hand, he can't feel it.

-end-


End file.
